Momentos
by Betsy97
Summary: Ella lo amaba, encerio lo hacia, pero el amaba a otra, A si que sencillo, se alejaria de el para porder olvidarse de 'Su primer amor' Pero no es tan sencillo con el chico que amas es tan ingenuo que la sigue por todas partes para saber si estaba bien. Y una pregunta surgio en su mente Y si ¿Podía enamorarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Un momento.

Un sencillo momento, en un momento puede pasar muchas cosas unas importantes, otras vacias, otras simplemente monotomas pero no en ese 'Justo' momento, no en ese porque en ese 'justo' momento, en menos de 1 minuto sentio como sus entra as se retorcian, como sufr a un dolor en el estomago, como si le hubieran clavado un tubo en la mitad de su cuerpo.  
Se dio cuenta que sent a varias contracciones en su cuerpo que se concentraban en su espina dorsal. Pero no dijo nada, no porque no quer a romper el calido momento que se formaba entre aquellas dos personas, Que va! Claro que no! Solo... no pod a hacerlo, no podia hablar porque sent a que si abria la boca solo se escucharia su voz rota y sus lagrimas saldrian de sus ojos y quedaria en una muy patetica situacion.

Se darian cuenta de lo que sentia, sentirian pena por ella (Lo cual era algo inaceptable) No quer a eso. Solo queria... queria un poco de.. Un poco de ''El'' Un poco? Demonios no, Lo queria todo. Queria que sus ojos azules la miraran nada mas a ella, que sus brazos fuertes y largos la abrazaran nada mas a ella, queria sentir su raspoza barbara en sus hombros y mejillas, queria que sus ronquidos la despertaran en la ma ana, queria su risas, queria su amor, Queria sus momentos. Lo quer a a el. Solo a el.

Y talvez esos pensamientos egoistas le hacian da o solo a ella. Nada mas a ella.

Porque enfrente de ella, los protagonistas de ese momento que ya le parecia eterno e incomodo parecian las personas mas felices del planeta Y como carajos no, Jane por fin pudo volver a ver a su hombre a Thor aquel poderoso dios del trueno el cual tambien se veia demaciado feliz por estar junto a ella, Junto a su 'Mujer'.

- Oh! Thor, no sabes lo feliz que estoy al verte - dijo la cientifica en los brazos de su pareja - Yo tambien estoy demasiado feliz al verte jane, no creras todas las cosas que han sucedido, y en los momentos que eh estado pensando en ti - Dijo el poderoso dios, con una ternura especial en las ultimas palabras

Como respuesta, jane se sonrojo haciendo que thor riera y le diera un beso a 'su' chica.

Demonios todo aquello le dolia y al mismo tiempo le enojaba. Pero se enojaba consigo misma, Porque demonios no estuvo mas al pendiente de el, cuando llego a la tiera?

Thor se havia enamorado tan facilmente de jane TAN facil. Pero claro ... jane tenia cosas que ella nada mas en sus sue os tendr a:  
Una exquisita belleza, que esas chicas sue an tener (Obiamente ella se contaba) Y su pe e a figura que la hacia ver mas linda, pero habia otra cosa mas Claro que habia una cosa mas! Su inteligencia, ella no podia superar eso aunque quiziera, le era demasiado dificil leer un libro cientifico, le iba a ser imposible memorizarlo

Entonces por eso ella se encontaba haciendo rabietas internamente, ella no tenia 'eso', eso que habia hecho que thor se enamorara de el, Claro tampoco era fea, pero aun asi... no era bella Suspiro y sintio como sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, solo esperaba que la persona que las vieran pensara que eran por felicidad en vez de por agon a.

- Vamos adento darcy - le susurro erick en su oido. Ella se sorprendio por su cercania y es que se habia olvidado completamente de el.  
Levanto la mirada sin evitar que la primera lagrima mojara su mejilla y aunque era algo que no hubiera querido que alguien viera estaba muy agredecida de que aquel canoso hombre la llevara de ahi.

No caminaron ni 10 metros para llegar a la casa, ya ahi adentro el hombre la miro directamente.  
- Porque lloras? - dijo el hombre un poco afligido.  
- Porque me di cuenta que ahora tendria que alimentar a un mastodonte Sabes lo cansado que es alimentar a un tipo que pareciera que tiene 5 estomagos? - Dijo ella tratando de salir de ese incomodo momento - Darcy - dijo el hombre mirandola directamente a los ojos. - Que?  
- No enga as los ojos ni los oidos de este viejo - Entonces ... admites que ya estas viejo? - dijo tratando de molestarlo - Darcy - La miro esta vez muy seriamente lo que hizo que ella bajara un poco la mirada '' No hay que molestar tanto al viejo'' penso - Que quieres que te diga? - dijo ella sentandose en una silla cercana - La verdad - dijo el repitiendo la accion de la chica - Y si No soportas la verdad?  
Habia un silencio tenso en la sala - Creeme, podre La chica lo miro a los ojos, parpadeo y termino con los ojos cerrados - Me encanta Thor, Mejor dicho Amo a Thor - dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando al hombre fijamente con una seriedad que lo sorpredio un poco - Lo que dices no puede ser verdad - dijo el firmemente - Porque no? - respondio ofendida - !Hablaste con el unas 5 veces!  
- Igual jane y nadie parece juzgarla por eso - Que demonios dices?! ellos tienen quimica, ellos hablaron, ellos compartiero tiempo junto, compartieron ideas, Tu hablaste sobre eso con el? Hablaste sobre sus pensamientos? Siquiera hablaste con el aparte de cuando estaban comiendo? - dijo el levantando un poco mas la voz

Y eso pod a ser fatal si tan solo thor lo oyera se meteria completamente en la pelea, aun molesta por lo que dijo miro hacia donde se encontraba 'La parejita' encontrandose con la imagen de que el estaba muy ocupado mimando y besando a jane

- Primero que nada baja la voz, segundo no, no hable con el mas haya de cuando comiamos, pero eso detiene que lo ame?  
Al terminar de hacer aquella pregunta vio perfectamente que el queria volver hablar, ella solo levanto la mano para que entendiera que no habia acabado - Se que sueno como ni ita encaprichada con algo, creeme yo tambien pense eso pero lo amo para mi desgracia, crees que es bonito ver como el primer chico que has amado en toda tu vida tu maldito primer amor, este besuquiandose con la persona que considerabas tu idolo y aparte no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo? - cuando acabo de decir aquella pregunta unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, el cual quito rapidamente Ahora el silencio era un poco incomodo

- Como paso? - pregunto el anciano un poco mas calmado - como paso que?  
- Como te enamoraste de el?

- Talvez cuando tiro su plato exigiendo mas comida, o cuando... - quedo callada Y el entendio, entendio que no queria pensar mas en el, entendio que ella estaba destrozada y tambien entendio su dolor

- Que vas hacer?  
- Nada, que podria hacer? - dijo ella avatida recargando su cabeza en la mesa - Solo se que no quiero estar tanto tiempo alrededor de ustedes - dijo otra vez con lagrimas en los ojos - Lo entidendo - No es nada personal abuelo tendras que abstenerte de mi hermosa precencia - dijo ella con una peque a sonrisa, el solo sonrio iba a decir algo pero el ruido de la puerta hizo que ellos voltiaran.

Las dos personas tuvieron pensamientos diferente: El penso en un '' Se ven bien pero, esto es tan incomodo'' Y ella penso ''Quiziera irme de aqui''

La recien entrada de la pareja fue un poco ruda ya que thor en su grandisima fuerza golpeo la puerta ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas en su mujer, cargandola para besarse apasionalmente, el al ver que estaban aquellos dos 'Grandiosos' humanos en aquella habitacion bajo suavente a su chica para saludarlos de nuevo

- Oh chicos nos los vi - dijo jane un poco aapenada - No hay problema, si fuera tu tampoco pensaria en muchas cosas - dijo darcy mirando hacia la ventana. Thor r o un poco y jane se sonrojo mas.

- Y que hacen aqui? - dijo inocentemente jane, erick entendio perfectamente la indirecta estaba parandose relajadamente cuando otra vez la voz de darcy se escucho

- Oh jane entendimos la indirecta ya nos vamos para que puedas tener coito con tu pareja todos sabemos que lo han estado esperando despues de todo no se han quitado las manos de encima , no aparecere por aqui en unos dias para darles mas 'privacidad' - dijo ella con una voz sarcastica y a la vez acida Thor se quedo callado Lo que dijo era algo tradicional en la tierra? Asi se daban animos? Pero al ver la reaccion de jane supo claramente que no - Darcy! Que te pasa?  
- Nada - dijo con sencillez, agarro una mochila y se fue de ahi rapidamente

- Que demonios le sucede? - dijo jane voltiando a ver a erick - Nada de que preocuparse - le comento con una suave sonrisa

- OK ... - menciono jane ya un poco mas calmada lo ultimo que queria hacer era hablar sobre discucioness y esas cosas solo queria pasar la noche 'despierta con thor' - Bueno si no te importa ... - el entendio perdectamente se despidio de ambos y se fue

- Bueno ya estamo los dos - dijo coquetamente ella, mientras besaba su pecho - Genial - dijo Thor el cual pensaba en Darcy que le pasaria? Habia venido a la tierra y queria que todo estuviera bien entre todos Bueno que mas da ma ana hablaria con ella, por el momento a disfrutar a su hermosa jane.


	2. Borrachera

**La historia de Thor le pertenece a Marvel Comics. La historia que estan a punto de leer me pertenece a mi;).**

**Lo siento por la mala escritura... si es que encuentras varios faltas de ortografía. :s **

**Disfruten la historia;)**

* * *

**S**e despertó en su cama por los rayos del sol golpeando furiosamente su cuerpo, ¿estaba tan enojada? ¿triste? ¿solitaria? Si, tal vez, un poco de todo pero lo que mas sentía en ese momento era 'vació'.

Se sintiá tan vacía que ella misma se sorprendiá ¿porque demonios se tenia que sentir así? no era una mala persona. Claro no una perfecta pero Quien lo era?  
'Thor'

Despues de ese pensamiento, se sintió tan cansada. TAN cansada.

Así que se echo a la cama para dormir un rato, para no pensar en el, 'solo descansar' se repitio. Un mundo donde thor no existe. Y con ese simple sentimiento le entro un míedo total. Si thor no existiera, sin al menos saber que estaba bien, era aterrador, Agradece a Dios que al menos lo haya conocido, que al menos lo viera feliz. Y ahora por fin pudo dormir.

Literalmente odiaba a todo el mundo A TODO el mundo. Unos por andar felices por lo hermosos rayos que el sol les otorgaba. Otros por besarse descaradamente enfrente de ella. Otros porque nada mas amaban a la vida. Y a los demás... bueno nada mas por que pasaban enfrente de ella, osea nada mas por vivir.

Y sobre todo se odiaba a si misma, 1° Porque odiaba a la gente (Se odiaba por odiar) -raró no?-

2° Porque sabia que estar en su techo en una peque a silla, mirando a todos como insectos, criticándolos, era su manera de no pensar en 'ellos', era su manera de olvidar todo.

3° Se odiaba a si misma porque su manera de olvidar era tan infantil. Que si una de sus amigas hubiera hecho eso hace unos meses atrás ella personalmente hubiera ido a patear su trasero y decirle que dejara de ser una melodramática.

Y 4° pero mas importante, se odiaba a sí misma por no ser suficiente mujer para thor.

Y con solo ese pensamientos salieron mas lágrimas, se puso unos lentes totalmente oscuros para que no se viera demasiado su aspecto tetrico.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a seguir aquí darcy? - Aquella pregunta con una voz cansada obviamente masculina sorprendió a la chica.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado? - respondió ella sabiendo perfectamente quien era aquel hombre.

- 2 días - dijo el sentándose a su lado

- Nah no a pasado tanto tiempo - dijo ella limpiando discretamente las lágrimas

- Jane y thor te extrañan - ...  
Sintió como si le aplastaran el estomago.

- Mientes, seguro jane es la única que ha preguntado por mi - dijo manteniendo su voz serena

- Thor dijo que ''Falta el sazón de darcy'' cundo estábamos platicando - dijo el viendo detenidamente la cara de darcy, ella solo se mordió un poco los labios

- Genial ahora que se eso puedó ser cocinera - dijo sarcasticamente mientras miraba las nubes

- Darcy te extrañamos, te extraña -

- ¿eso tendría que hacerme sentir mejor? - dijo ella fingiendo interes en la nada

- Te extrañamos, los tres, ¿Porque no vuelves?

- No se, ¿Porque las nubes son blancas y no rosas? - dijo con una diminuta sonrisa

- Darcy ...

- Mira erick, no puedo ver a thor ¿si? solo no puedo

- Tienes que superarlo - dijo el con voz suave

- ¿Y que carajos crees que hago todo el puto día?! Jugando y pensando que soy la señora de thor?! - dijo ella levantando la voz. Carajos ella sabia eso, pero, ¿Porque se lo tenia volver a mencionar? ¿No era suficiente que ella se sentía como basura al recordar a ese chico?  
- No lo olvidaras sentada todo el día - en eso se paro y camino hacia la puerta

- Tienes que volver a salir y comenzar desde cero - Fue todo lo que dijo al irse de ahí a paso lento.

Darcy se quedo viendo a la nada pensando en eso, ''Tal Vez una que otra salida no me hará nada malo" Busco entre su bolsa su cel y empezó a buscar el nombre de una de sus mejores amigas - Hola? - Se escucho por el celular

- Hola megan - dije sin animados

- Darcy? eres tu?

- Sip

- Oh darcy Que bien como estas? Porque tan encerrada?... estas bien?

- No la verdad es que no, regreso Mr. Trueno - dijo con voz cansada

-Oh mi amor - empezó a hablar megan con pena

- Como sea, ¿Que tal si salimos hoy en la noche a divertirnos como antes?  
- Seria genial darcy!, Vamos al Black Cat? escuche que se puso muy bueno hace poco, chicos guapos muy guapos - megan empez a reir y a cantar feliz "esta borracha" penso cansada

- Me convenciste con lo de guapos, hoy a las 11.30?  
- Si cariño, haya te veo - Claro, bye

- Bye! - termino de hablar megan inusualmente feliz.

Megan era... una mujer hermosa, era de esas chicas que nacieron para ser una modelo, era alta, piel bronceada, pelo negro ondulado y ojos verdes. La chica hermosa del pueblo, le encantaba divertirse normalmente en las cantinas, pero aunque los chicos le rueguen para que ella se digne a pasar la noche con ellos, ella se negaba rotundamente.

¿Si estaba haciendo lo correcto? y despues de todo ¿Que es lo correcto? Volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, y al cabo de unas horas gruño sin saber que pensar o hacer.  
Se levanto ya cuando la luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, bajo las escaleras y se dio cuenta que no había nadie ay se dirigi a su recámara a cambiarse, despues de arreglarse se vio detenidamente en el espejo, Sabia que ella tenia lo que varias chicas no tenían (Varias, es decir la mayoría) Sus pechos eran enormes mas grandes de lo que Debian de ser, en el inicio de su adolescencia, eso, era lo que le encantaba, los chicos se le quedaban viendo como si fuera la chica mas guapa del planeta.

Pero despues de los años (Y porque no, despues de los novios) Se dio cuenta que nada mas se fijaban en eso y era ¡Muy molesto! Porque ni una conversión podría tener, porque ellos solo tenían algo en mente, algo que ella no iba hacer facilmente con ellos. A si que despues de los años decidió tapar sus "curvas" con unas telas extras.

Y por eso decidió ponerse unos jeans entubados, unos tenis desgastados y una chaqueta negra hasta la mitad de sus muslo. Y si ve a que había un chico guapo o que le llamaba la atención se quitaría la sudadera y ¡Bam Bam baby! los dejaría boquiabiertos, pero en este momento no creía que eso pasara, así que solo se puso una sencilla blusa negra de manga hasta los hombros, con un coqueto encaje que dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos.

Salio de la casa exactamente a las 11.40 pm. Sus amigas le iban a lanzar un sermón, pero que carajos.  
Llego a el lugar y por fuera se ve como una choza, solo que con camionetas monstruos y motocicletas estacionadas enfrente, gruño de nuevo. Con cuidado volvió a retomar su camino hacia a aquel lugar

- Hola princesa - dijo la voz de un hombre seguramente borracho, que se recargaba en un poste de madera, sus 3 amigos voltearon a ver a quien le hablaba. Darcy supo de inmediatamente quien era

- ¿Que onda robocop? - dijo con una sonrisa ganandose unas pequeñas risas de sus amigos y del sujeto

- ¿Que haces en un lugar tan peligroso? - dijo el tambaleándose un poco para acercarse ella

- ¿Que haces tu aquí cuando seguro tu esposa te esta buscando? -

- Bueno si no me a encontrado es su culpa por no pensar un poco - dijo aquel sujeto que se veía a leguas que era un camionero, medía como 1.85 y su pelo y barba largas estaban sucias, "Seguramente se peleó en el lodo"  
Los chicos se empezaron a reír.

- Bueno no digas eso porque la acabo de ver hace poquito - Fue todo lo que dijo para que se le fuera el color al señor

- Demonios! - grito el

- Fue un gusto "pandilla del norte" - Mientras se reía un poco por ese sobrenombre. Ellos solo le sonrieron un poco mientras le abrían la puerta.

Ya adentro, despues de unos segundos llego la Sra. Robocob y empez a gritarle a su marido mientras que los muchachos se reían a carcajadas.

Camino un poco y encontró a sus amigas rodeadas de al menos unos 6 tipos

- Oh! Darcy eres tu! - Grito megan, Camino rápidamente y fue a abrazarla, se sintió como una obesa chaparra a comparacion de su amiga, megan media 1.78! y ella muy apenas media el 1.64, pero en fin poco a poco se fueron los chicos.

- Donde andabas darcy? No te encontramos por ningún lado en estos ltimos días! - Dijo su otra amiga que merecía ser llamada como "La belleza inglesa", se llama Ruth, su pelo lacio rojizo caía delicadamente por sus hombros y sus ojos grises claros la taladraban, era alta y su piel tenia el color característico de la canela. "Por que demonios no tenia amigas normales"

- Revisaste en mi casa? - pregunto con una sonrisa mirándola, ella solo se sonrojo un poco

- La verdad es que no - Megan río un poco

- Lo bueno es de que estas aquí y hoy hay una gran variedad de chicos Guapos! - dijo contenta y dando pequeños saltitos, ella volteo a ver si aquello era cierto y... ok los chicos no eran feo pero no se le hacían "Irresistibles" Volteo a ver a sus amigas que parecían estar contentas por la "variedad" de chicos que había.

"Tal Vez pienso as despues de ver a thor" Desde que ella lo había visto se quedo con la boca abierta ante su belleza, claro si el no hubiera lanzado disparates no lo hubiera atacado con su pistola electrica. ¡Que gran error!, pero a un así no dejaba de ser un chico asombroso, y claro no podía comparar a thor con uno de esos chicos porque ellos terminaban perdiendo.

"¿Fue una bendición o una maldición haberte conocido?" Como seguir adelante si cada vez que ve a a un chico no se le hacia mas hermoso que thor, y no era por eso que estaba enamorada de el, bueno si, era su Belleza que hizo que se enamoro de el, su belleza externa era increible, pero sobretodo su belleza interna, Oh demonios! su belleza interna le ganaba a la externa, Por mucho... ella lo valoraría tanto sin tan solo estuviera a su lado...

- Voy por unos tragos - Dió unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la barra - Una botella de Tequila y 3 vasos - el cantinero que era un chico como de 26 años me miro de arriba a abajo y sonrió coquetamente - Claro primor - dejo las cosa, le di el dinero y me miro directamente a los ojos - Gracias - conteste con voz coqueta mientras le sonreía despues de todo que tenia de malo, no tenia novio y a nadie al que tener que ser fiel. Camino un poco mas contenta hacia sus amigas

"Despues de todo tal vez les paresca atractiva a cierto tipo de personas''. Llego a la mesa y empezó a servir a sus amigas, al cabo de 3 vasos llenos de tequila, Darcy se había puesto cariñosa y cantarina digna de una borracha.

- Deberías de dejar de tomar, no eres muy buena en eso - dijo un chico que estaba sentado a lado de ella

- Boby! - dijo lanzandose a los brazos del chico. Media unos 10 cm. mas que ella su piel era oscura, su pelo era muy corto y negro, tenia una hermosa sonrisa Y unos ojos coquetos.

- Porque tan borracha hermosa? - dijo acariciandole el pelo

- Es mi manera de seguir adelante, pero parece que no fue mi mejor idea - Hablo cantando las ultimas 5 palabras, mientras se acurrucaba en los "No tan fuertes" brazos de su amigo.

- Que ha pasado lindura? -

- Me enamore, no salio bien ...

- ¿Porque dices eso? ¿Que te dijo? - Bajo su cabeza para ver la cara de darcy

- No me dijo nada ...

- Vez todavía puedes seguir a delante -

- No me dijo nada porque no le dije nada, porque tiene novia - respondió rápidamente revolviendose con sus propias palabras como toda una borracha.

El chico se río un poco, pero al sentir algo cálido y húmedo contra su camisa paro de inmediato. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, para encontrarse con la imagen de una darcy desconsolada, al principio lo sorprendi tal acción, despues de todo darcy no era de las chicas que lloraran tan dócilmente, no enfrente de los demás. La acomodo mejor entre sus brazos y le acaricio su cabeza y espalda

- Los veo tan felices todos los días, y tienen sexo todos los días, se escucha hasta en mi casa todo me recuerda a el y no puedo hacer nada para dejarlo atrás... - volvió a hablar con la voz entrecortada

-¿Entonces el chico que te gusta es el martillador? - dijo, mientras abría los ojos sorprendidó ,  
- La fama de ese chico se conoce en todo el pueblo

- ¿Que? -

- Bueno se escuchan muy fuerte... - río nervioso - Dicen que mantiene feliz a .. jane - corto rápidamente recordando el gran cari ño que le tiene a jane "Oh por eso esta así"

- Oh vamos mi vida, no te desanimes todavía tienes toda una vida por delante, tienes que olvidarlo - Hablo con una voz cariñosa que a ella le encantaba, pero ya no.

- Como quieres que lo olvide si cada lugar de aquí me acuerda a el - dijo quitandose las lágrimas

- Tienes razán, se rumorea que la pareja de "Carpinteros" hicieron un trato de hacerlo en cada parte del pueblo, yo aposte que lo lograban en dos semanas, el tiempo mas largo es de tres semanas ¿Tu crees? - dijo el riendose un poco, solo se gano un golpe de parte de la chica

- Auch - dijo el mientras se reía un poco mas - No puedo ocultarte la verdad, pero si hay una manera para que te despejes un poco del chico

- Cual? -

- Vamos a una expedición al bosque, por un tiempo - dijo el guiñando un ojo

- ¿Como?

- Lo que pasa, es que la gente viene ultima-mente por aqu por la naturaleza, y ya hay ciertos rumores increblemente graciosos, Así que vamos a viajar solo un tiempo para ver, la naturaleza y ¿porque no? divertirnos -dijo el con una sonrisa que no era digna de confianza, pero claro darcy no se dio cuenta.

- Quienes irán? - dijo ella pensándolo seriamente "Tal Vez este sea el momento"

- Todas tus amigas y yo claro, mira - movi la cabeza dejando una manera mas sencilla de ver, sus amigas estaban hablando con varios camioneros de aspecto peligrosó que reían por las tonterías que decían aquellas chicas.

- enserio irán ellas? - Pregunto desconfiadamente

- Claro, y mas importante yo - dijo guiñandole un ojo

- De cuantos días sera el viaje? - Dijo ignorando aquel coqueteo "Nunca va a cambiar este chico"

- De 3 días, empieza esta noche a en unas 2 horas mas Así que ¿Que dices?

- O.k - Dijo alegremente, mientras se paraba lo mejor posible - Ire por mis cosas ¿si? ahorita vengo

- Voy apartar tu lugar - Hablo el riendose, por el vano intento de caminar de la chica. Los dos se pararon y fueron a sus respectivos cargos

Claro daisy estaba borrachisima, y no pensaba muy bien, no se acordaba del porque aquel evento era tan popular y al mismo tiempo tan peligroso. Ella se hab a olvidado de todo solo pensaba en un "Tal Vez solo tal vez y me olvido de el". Seguramente por un tiempo lo haga porque este viaje sera todo menos tranquilo.

Camino decidida a su casa recordando que su padre no regresaba hasta el próximo mes y su madre... bueno quien sabe solo sabia que no estaba en casa, agarro lo mas importante que pudo ver en ese momento lo hizo bolas y lo metiá rápidamente en una maleta enorme, "Camisas: Listo, Pantalones: Listo Sudaderas: Listo, Ropa interior..." Volteo a su cajón y vi detenidamente su ropa intima "Oh no no, debe de ser ropa muy linda no baratijas mm.. Oh donde deje aquella cajita" empezóa buscar una caja de cartón roja por todo su cuarto.

Su cuarto no era tan grande, se podría decir que era respetable, las paredes de un color lila fuerte y su cama en el centro del cuarto, un ropero enorme de madera estaba enfrente de su cama, a lado del ropero había un closet de madera que ocupaba toda la pared, ella metió su cabeza para terminar golpeándose fuertemente, enojada pateo el closet causando un movimiento de las repisas de arriba, se cayeron varios bultos de ropa y entre esos bultos se veía una caja sencilla forrada de rojo con el nombre de "Thor" pateticamente puesto con un marcador negro.

- Oh aqu estas amigitaaaa - canto daisy al ver su "querida caja"  
Abrio la caja y en ella se ve a perfectamente los diferentes estilos de ropa interior demasiada coqueta "Me gusta" metio la mitad de la ropa que había en la caja a la maleta. Ropa interior: Listo Cobijas: Listo Zapatos: Listo.

Mientras echaba cada una de sus zapatillas con un tacón considerable "Unos tenis por que no" Y despues de eso se río fuertemente. Agarro la enorme maleta y empezo a caminar otra vez a la cantina, pero antes escribío una nota tontísima digna de una borracha.

- MIf you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends laralaralaaaa - empezo a tararear mientras veia a bob indicar que fuera hacia aquel camion, "¿Porque debo subir al camion?" penso aturdida  
Camino para preguntarle sobre el camion pero al llegar se olvido completamente de todo

- Que caraj..? Bob? Oh Boby tanto tiempo - dijo lansandose a sus brazos contentisima

- Si, si, si, sube al camion

- Claro amigo mio como te ha ido en tu vida? - dijo feliz sin preguntar nada mas, subio al camion, nada mas al prenderse el camion quedo dormidisima recargada de su amigo bob, el cual se encontraba risa y risa con megan y ruth.

* * *

**Yo ammm, no iba a seguir con la historia y ya llevaba escrito ya bastantito. Pero nadie me dejo reviews nada mas que una persona - Te lo agradesco asuka miyoshi- asi que si leen la historia dejen reviews para seguir, o si no pienso que nadie la lee y me entrestesco. :''c **

**Las Grandes faltas de ortrografia fueron porque NO tengo WORLD:'''c todo lo que leeyeron fueron muchas horas de correccion y de mas:'c (Mas derecho para un review) Bueno los quierooooo:*** **

**Talvez vaya lento para unas personas, pero, no puedo hacer que thor se enamore de darcy asi porque si.. esta es una historia de amor ... del principio a fin - O asi tratare de hacerlo- Pero a tengo 4 capitulos;).**

**Los amoó! Bye:***


	3. Lagrimas

**Thor le pertenece a Marvel.**

**Me encantaria que disfrutaran la historia. Antes que nada solo digo que No tengo World asi que posiblemente hay errores ortograficos.**

**Tengo que decirles que este capitulo es rating M estan advertidos:***

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Dos días despues

- Hace mucho tiempo que no sabemos de Darcy, me estoy empesando a preocupar - dijo Jane la cientifica La mujer de thor.  
- Oh jane hable con ella hace 2 días pense que vendria rapidamente, no se que paso - Dijo erick al ver a jane (Su casi hija)  
Aquellos cientificos se encontraban en la casa de jane, La mujer cosinando suficiente para thor. Y erick se encontraba leyendo el periodico.

Cuando thor se desperto vio a su querida jane preocupada por algo _"Seguramente es por darcy" A thor le caía muy bien esa pequeña, era muy comica y siempre le sacaba mas de una sonrisa, a si que el hecho de que no este con ellos era un poco depresivo despues de todo ella era de aquella familia que el queria formar con aquellos especiales humanos._

- De hecho no la eh visto en el pueblo - Dijo jane mas preocupada de lo normal - Jane, relajate no pasa nada seguro esta... reflexionando en su casa ... o techo - susurro aunque jane por su cercania con el escucho perfectamente y thor no tenia que esforsarse para escuchar esos susurros para el, era como si susurraran en su oido.

-en su techo? - pregunto mirando fijamente a erick el cual la miraba con un poco de temor - Si ya sabes como es - respondio el, mirando fijamente su plato lleno de comida - Pero que le pasa? porque no viene? - pregunto jane a nadie en especifico mientras le entregaba un plato lleno de comida a thor Pasaron unos segundos...  
- Porque no vamos a su casa? talvez esta enferma y ya - hablo thor por primera vez, jane volteo a verlo con una enorme sonrisa

- Tienes razon amor, vamos cuando acabes de comer si? - mientras le daba un dulce y lento beso - Claro ... - contesto el, feliz por aquel beso _"Lo siento darcy tendras que verlos antes de lo que querias"_ penso un abochornado hombre ...

**L**levaban tocando la puerta de la casa de darcy al menos 20 minutos, ¿Como demonios no le habrian la puerta? La casa no era tan grande para no escuchar el reciente golpeteo, era una casa sencilla de dos pisos, su casa de un color caoba (La mitad) Porque el segundo piso no estaba pintado, las plantas parecian descuidadas (Nada nuevo - penso jane)

- ¡¿Porque no abre?! - silencio,mientras la cara de jane cambio de enojo a miedo

- Y si esta amarrada? Y si la secuestraron?!

- Jane calma, nadie har a eso a darcy - dijo calmadamente erick que trataba de ver por una de las 2 ventanas principales - Muevanse a los lados - dijo thor con una voz profunta, mirando directamente la puerta

- No pensaras... ? - empezo a hablar el se or pero se detuvo al ver que con una sola patada tiro la puerta

_"¿Como carajos no pensarlo? y si, alguien la ataco",_ penso thor, Despues de todo el la habia observado bien la ultima vez que estuvo con ella y aunque ella tratara de tapar sus curvas el noto un _poco_ de su complexion fisica _"Matar a a cualquiera que se metiera con ella, no permitiria que le hagan eso a una de mis amigas humanas"_  
La puerta se abrio facilmente sin ninguna defensa hacia aquel ataque.

- Oh! eres mi heroe - dijo jane lansandose a los brazos de thor, despues de un largo beso ella se bajo del cuerpo de su novio

- ¿Donde estas darcy? - Al no recibir una respuesta entraron a la casa, a thor se le hacia una casa muy pequeña pero extrañamente acogedora el olor de darcy se presentaba en cada rincon de la casa _"Nunca me habia percatado de lo sensacional que huele ella"_ ese pensamiento llego tan rapido que se quedo congelado un momento_ "Oler? Sencional? Que diablos me pasa?"_ siguio caminando por la casa, la pequeña sala era lo primero que vio, con una mesa negra y 4 sillas, despues a unos 2 metros se encontraban unas escaleras por las cuales ya habia subido jane, asi que sigio derecho, dio unos pasos mas y llego a una habitacion,_ "Lo mas seguro que sus padres viven ahi ... pero que raro"_ en ese cuarto nada mas se encontraba una cama matrimonial y en la pared de enfrente habian cajas y cajas amontonadas, una arriba de la otra, nada mas tenia eso, esa habitacion. _"Raro, muy raro"_

Salio de la habitacion y se topo con la cocina y el comedor, los dos lugares eran pequeños, una barra donde se encontraban varias especies y una pequeña estufa blanca en frente de eso, habia una mesa de madera redonda con dos sillas.

- No esta por ningun lado - dijo jane bajando rapidamente las escaleras

- Yo tampoco la encontre - dijo thor mientras caminaba hacia jane

- Yo acabo de encontrar algo - hablo el hombre, les daba la espalda y se veian pequeños espasmos pasar por todo su cuerpo - ¡Oh Dios mio! ¿Que paso? - hablo jane dirjiendose hacia el hombre, el le dio una nota mientras en su cara estaba una mirada de miedo atroz

- Una nota de rescate? - dijo thor rapidamente mientras le a la carta y poco a poco le empezo a entrar una incomodidad y miedo a su cuerpo

**_Que onda?! ... si estas leyendo esto es porque talvez seas mi mama o mi papa y si no es asi Que carajos haces en mi casa?! Pero bueno te lo perdono porque amo a todoooooo el mundo, incluyendote a ti nuevo amante, ya sabes, porque el mundo es taaaan lindo le dario un hijo si pudiera .. como seaaaaa como decia no estare en la casa me fui con un chico en un viaje, espero que no pase nada pero si pasa algo asi, no hay problema traigo ropa intima muuuy sexyyyyy;) si se preguntan con quien me fui... bueno yo tambien lo hago JAJAJAJAJA Los amoooo bueno no tanto que a mi amorcitooo el loco, aunque claro el no me ama... Psd: Amo la cancion de esas perras If you wanna be my lover, tararatarara fuahafbnm_**

Las ultimas lineas eran apenas garabatos que muy apenas se podian entener.  
- ¿Que carajos le pasa a esta chica?! - grito jane

- erick saca ese aparato humano para poder comunicar con otros humanos y contacta con ella de nuevo

- eh? A si ... claro - Saco su celular y trato de llamarla sono al menos unas 5 veces y por fin habian contestado

- Darcy por fin contestas Donde demonios est...? - erick fue teriblemente interrumpido por unos jadeos demasiados fuertes -_ah .. ah ..ah esta muy ..._ - -"**_Oh darcy eres bunisima en esto oh mi ... DARCY!_ **- grito una voz masculina mientras - Ah ah - se escuchaba los jadeos lejaanos de darcy -**_Oh darcy tus pechos son hermosos_ **- y la llamada fue abruptamente cortada

- eh? - pronuncio jane. Las tres personas que estaban en el comedor tenian diferentes pensamientos

_**"Que carajos le pasa a esa niñita"**_ - pensaba una muy enojada jane.

**_ "Oh Dios mio, que pena"_** pensaba un muy incomodo y abochornado erick

**_"__¿Que demonios esta pasando?, ¿Donde demonios podra estar? Si ese idiota cree que puede solo aprovecharse de mi amiga humana no pasara así"_** - Pensaba thor.

- Podemos saber donde esta ella? - Dijo thor tratando de tranquilizarse " ¿Y si la estan obligando?" ese pensamiento llego tan rapido que causo mas miedo en el

- No... seguro esta muy lejos de aqui - dijo erick tratando de pensar en algo rapido

- Puedo rastrear la llamada - dijo seriamente jane.

- Perfecto, tu lo haces Y yo voy la busco en las areas mas cercanas? Luego me avisas por donde esta- hablo de nuevo el rubio

- Oh eso seria grandioso - dijo rapidamente jane

- Talvez estamos sacando conclusiones muy rapido ¿Y si ella queria ir? - hablo erick, recordando lo que hablaron la ultima vez.

- No es posible eso, tenemos que buscarla - Dijo rapidamente thor, mientras salia de la casa a paso apresurado.

2 dias antes

Prov. Darcy...

Abrí los ojos y me tope con una imagen de lo mas... extraña? Los volvi a cerrar rapidamente, _¿Que carajas estaban mis amigas enfrente de mi? Recuerdaaa! estaba con mis amigas y derepente llego... alguien ... boby" ... Le conte sobre la persona que me gusta Que estupida!, ademas que tipo de apodo es el martillador ... le queda (Penso con ironía). Volví a abrir los ojos topandome con la imagen de mis amigas y unos 3 tipos mas, altos, fornidos, morenos, semi-desnudos. Mala vista, bueno... no tan mala._

- ¿Que carajos esta pasando? - dije molesta, mientras un detestable dolor de cabeza llego

- Oh darcy, Ya despertaste! - dijo megan contesntisima,

- Porque estoy aqui? -

- Tu quiziste venir - dijo boby, estaba a mi lado mientras se rasuraba sin ningun tipo de miedo por cortarse.  
- Tu necesitas saber un par de cosas, 1- Segun recuerdo estaba borracha, desde cuando es prudente una mujer borracha. -_ Un dolor agudo aparecio en mi cabeza_

- 2 Como se te ocurre rasurrarte en un camion en pleno movimiento?! - dije mientras le quita la navaja de la mano, justo cuando le quit la navaja, el camion se movio bruscamente (Paso por un bache) penso cansada darcy

- ¿Vez?! te hubieras revanado el cerebro! - El solo río, sin importanle un poco.  
- ¿Cuanto dormi? - dijo ella rindiendose - Toda la noche y parte del dia- respondío Ruth, apoyando la cabeza en uno de los 3 muchachos, ella solo gruño bajando la cabeza

- Por cierto, soy Darcy - le dijo con una sonrisa al muchacho a lado de ruth.  
- Rock Rock, para servirle se orita - dijo mientras me gui aba un ojo - Sexy nombre, te queda - dije riendo un poco, mi comentario gano una de sus sonrisas

El chico, bueno no era feo, nadaa feo, Nada mas al verlo me di cuenta que media mas del 1.80, piel oscura, Su musculatara era digno de un luchador, tenia unos ojos color caoba, Y una sonrisa coqueta ladina. Tapaba su cabeza con un gorro de invierno gris mas sus brazos grandes y musculosos, los mostraba felizmente.

- Hola, soy darcy - Volvio a presentarse a otro chico, Un poco mas delgado y bajo que rock, su piel era ligeramente bronceada, y sus ojos me recordaron a los de jane.  
- Mi nombre es Taylor, pero amor dime tay - Se presento coqueteandole, ella nada mas le sonrio

- Bueno seguramente ya escuchaste mi nombre, mucho gusto - le dijo al ultimo, el solo le sonrio - Hola me llamo Jav, es un gusto - se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la palma de mi mano - Uh! Que caballeroso - dije aciendo todo lo posible para no reirme, el chico era altisimo, con un cuerpo de lo mas normal, eseptuando su gran belleza, con pelo tan oscuro como la noche y ojos verdes como las hojas.

Pasaron las horas y los chicos eran simplemente geniales, la hacian reir muchisimo, solo si que siempre trataban de toquetearla, se durmio en algo asi como un tipo de sandwich entre Tay y Rock. Los dos chicos habian solamente alejado a boby de ella, lo cual le causo muchisima risa Al siguiente dia, se levanto, caliente, no de una manera pasional o algo asi, solo desperto y sent o como si tuviera 5 colchas enormes y pesadas arriba de ella, cuando abrio los ojos se dio cuenta que era, los dos chicos que se durmieron a lado estaban literalmente arriba de ella.  
"Demonios" empezo a moverse suavemente para no despertarlos, pero claro que no funciono y se despertaron perezosamente.

-Hi baby, como dormiste? - Dijo picaramente rock en su oido, un escalografio le recorrio todo el cuerpo,

- Bien hasta donde recuerdo... ahora quitense de ensima! - movio a los chicos rapidamente.  
- Ow' amor, me lastimas con tus palabras - dijo fingiendo dolor.  
-Jodete -

- Ya llegamos al corazon del bosque! - grito el hombre que habia estado manejando todo el santo d a.  
- Por fin! - grito ruth!.

Las personas que estaban ahi, guardaron lo mas indespensable para porder viajar, igual que ella, ya tenia todo guardado.

Fue la ultima en bajarse con la ayuda de sus amigos, nada mas al tocar sus pies el suelo, el camion arranco llamando su atencion.  
- Oye! Oye! - dijo saltando y haciendo se as para que el camion se detuviera.  
- Porque el camion se fue..? Oh Mi Dios... - hablo por fin al ver la ecena que tenia en frente.

Nunca en su vida habia visto una ecena como esa, simplente la dejo paralisada, un miedo atroz recorrio su espina dorsal. Vio como los chicos se acercaban a los ''demas'' con una sonrisa que le dio asco, sus amigas que parecian igual de sorprendias que ellas, gimotearon cuando vieron como 3 chicos -que _''seguramente''_ habian aportado a lo que se alzaba a sus miradas- se acercaban, con enormes sonrisas lujoriosas y sin pavor alguno.

- Que demonios esta pasando aqui? - susurro ruth, con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
- No se, quiero decir, yo... - hablo megan entre grandes bocanadas de aire.  
- Vamonos de aqui! Rapido! - murmure.

Las 3 salimos de ahi corriendo mientras nos seguian las demas personas. Pasaron varios minutos corriendo, camino a bajo, raspones, sangre y de mas eran resultado de sus enormes esfuerzos por salir de aquel lugar.  
- **Ya las encontre** - susurro un hombre con figura inponente en frente de ellas. Aquel muchacho de piel de carbon que media como 1.88m, si un solo cabello sobre su cabeza, y con enormes tatuajes recorriendo por todos sus brazos.

Agarro a las 3 chicas con sus enormes brazos y las guio al mismo lugar.  
- No, porfavor! Nosotras no sabiamos que en este lugar iba a ver algo como... eso... no tenemos nada que ver con sus gustos. Dejenos ir! - Clamo megan, con lagrimas en los ojos.  
- Lo que dijo ella es cierto. Les prometemos no diremos nada a nadie pero porfavor dejenos ir. - Hablo darcy, con un nudo en la garganta mientras era cargada por el chico en uno des brazos.

Llegaron al mismo lugar, pero en la ecsena que habia antes ahora se le sumaba sus amigos. Simplemente grotesco.

- **Chicas, no las obligaremos a hacer nada. Pero, se quedaran aqui hasta que esta fiesta acabe. Y talvez mientras ven se dan cuenta que no es tan malo. Nos encantaria su colaboracion** - Termino de hablar con una enorme carcajada y se unio a los demas en aquella ''fiesta''.

La "Fiesta" empezo, rapidamente, con mas ferosidad que antes, y eso es decir mucho. Ya no sentían tanto miedo pero si una enorme incomidad. Al ver que unos chicos jugaban con sus pertenencias se paró de inmediato, dandose cuenta que alguien la habia llamado. -** Oh mi... DARCY!** - dijieron los chicos mientras penetraban con fuerza a una muchacha menos de 20 años. No articulo nada, un tanto sorprendida, pero despues su enojo ganó y rapido colgo su celular.

La orgía era tan grande que era como 2m. de puro musculo y carne de personas. _Hombres follando mujeres, mujeres chupandosela a mujeres, hombre follando a hombres mientras lamian a una mujer._ La verdad cuando habia escuchado sobre las orgias ni siquiera le importo, pero ahora era un tanto incomodo de ver. Y no nada mas eso. Si no tan bien habia tantos grupos de sexo, unos normales, y otros... otros escalofriantes.

_Una mujer dio una latigazo a un niño de 12 años, el niño grito de dolor, y un hombre satisfecho se vino en la cara del niño._  
_Un chico mordio el flacido abdomen de un señor de 80 a os que se retorcia de placer, envuelto de aquellas grandes cuerdas que evitaban que saliera corriendo. _

_Una niña de 14 años estaba siendo azotada contra un enorme arbol por un hombre de al menos 40 años, la ni a lloraba, el hombre tenia un clavo pegado en su torso, que con cada envestida el clavo se clavaba en la espalda de la niña._  
_Un hombre enorme, -Cuando decia enorme era por su grasa- que tenia sexo con un niño de unos 8 años el cual lloraba y gemía._

Ruth vomitaba detras de un arbol.  
Megan reia nerviosamente.  
Darcy solo miraba sin comentar nada. Pero en un momento a otro su mirada se perdio.  
Un chico que habia tenido su mano dentro de la vigina de una ni a menor de edad, acaricio su cabellera, ella con asco y miedo se aparto inmediatamente, el chico solo río complacido.

Las lagrimas fluían de los ojos de darcy **"Porfavor ven thor"**

* * *

**espero que les guste esta historia y este capitulo los amo y espero que sigan leyendo:) Por cierto la nota que escribio Darcy borracha se parece mucho a una nota que dejo mi amiga borracha pero la de mi amiga decia cosas muuuuy vulgares:s **


	4. Promesas

**Holaa! espero que sigan leyendo mi historia los amo muchisimo:*  
Lo siento por los errores ortograficos y tambien porque esta un poco corto:'c pero el anterior estaba un poco mas exstenso.**

**Thor no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

1 Día despues Ya despues de aquella fiesta y decirles que ya se podian ir, se fueron rapidamente de ahi, ruth habia quedado seriamente dañada. Salieron corriendo de ahi, -claro que ellos habian ofrecido llevarlas pero ellas no quizieron- al cabo de unas horas, cuando anochecio las tres terminaron separandose. Aquel lugar era muy peligroso como para irse en la noche, pero ruth queria ir a su casa inmediantamente,

- Hay lobos y animales peligrosos.. nos pueden atacar! - grito megan en el piso trantando de darse calor, en aquella noche tan oscura y fria.  
- NO me importa yo me ire - grito mientras se iba. Mientras darcy, ya estaba durmiendose, "_Carajos, algo me dieron_" mientras no podia mantener sus ojos abirertos.  
- Ruth? Ruth? Oh Mi... RUTH sigueme darcy vamos por ruth - Pero su cuerpo ya adormecido nada mas pudo dar unos pasos, y cayo inconsiente, megan iba tan rapido que no se dio cuenta de ello.

El bosque en aquella noche era fria y engañosa, darcy dormia en el suelo arriba de una masa lodosa, y los animales se acercaban a ella para verificar si se encontraba viva, aunque claro, solo querian comida facil, ella tuvo suerte, los animales que pasaban por ahi, que posaban sus ojos sobre ella eran nada mas animales inodencivos.

_Un cuarto amplio, con muebles costosos, y paredes doradas, dando una sensacion de tranquilidad, elegencia. Una cama amplia, decorada perfectamente, de un color blanco, en el centro de la cama se encontraba un musculoso hombre, de tez blanca, con el pelo rubio, y una barba de unos dias.  
Darcy abrio los ojos encantada al ver aquel chico. 'Thor' se acerco a el, mientras el la miraba con picardia y alegria. '¿Darcy?' susurro el, mientras pasaba su barba por sus hombros, y suaves gemidos salian de la garganta de la mujer. '¿Porque darcy?' cuando el dijo aquellas palabras, todo el panorama cambio, un cuarto oscuro, y sin ningun mueble aparecio. Pero thor aun estaba ahi, dirijiendole una mirada de tristeza infinita. '¿Porque darcy?' volvio hablar. '¿Porque que?' - dijo ella procupada '¿Porque me dejaste?' dijo el mientras la abrazaba con fuerza._  
_'¿De que hablas?' hablo ella respondiendole el abrazo, en un segundo a otro el la solto y poco a poco se desaparecia causando miedo en la chica._  
_' Porque no luchaste por mi?' las palabras que dijo el hombre fueron lo ultimo que escucho en aquella solitaria oscuridad. _

Cuando se desperto, su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Camino todo lo que pudo, pero tenia una sed trementa.  
"_Agua.. Agua_" Trataba de hablar pero su garganta estaba tan seca que su voz no lograba salir.

Unos cuantos cientos metros mas y aparecio el.. DIOS gracias por ponerlo en su camino.  
THOR.. trato de hablar.. pero su voz no salía, pero parece que no era necesario porque el la miraba de arriba a bajo, su mirada, daba a entender una gran preocupacion y sorpresa, el se acerco y la abrazo, sintío sus brazos al rededos de su cintura, y las fuerzas se fueron por completo, ahora solo era sostenida por los fuertes brazos de thor.

"Thor... " Trato de hablar de hablar de nuevo.. pero su voz no salia.

- No te preocupes, no hables, todo esta bien, solo relajate - Y como si fuera arte de magia, se dejo llevar por aquellas palabras, unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron, como si trataran de lavar su rostro lleno de suciedad y dormio como no lo habia hecho desde hace semanas en aquellos brazos.

**THOR PROV.**

Habia estado buscando a darcy desde hace 2 dias, al pueblo de alado, por todo el valle, y de mas. Luego jane le llamo para decirle que la llamada fue hecha desde el bosque. Fue al lugar, y nada mas se encontro con un olor tan asquero que le dieron ganas de vomitar, tambien encontro el cesped quemado. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzo por su mente, dandole un panico, que no habia sentido hace varias peleas atras. Asi que siguio volando, hasta poder tener algo que le pudiera encontrar algo. Mas dieron las 10pm y volvio con su amada novia.

A la mañana sigiente, a los primeros rayos del sol que se dejaron ver, fue otra vez al bosque, despues de unas cuantas horas, por fin vio algo, algo que le destrozo el alma. Una darcy, por completo destrozada, con el pelo desordenado, los labios secos, con heridas en todo la piel que se alcanzaba ver, los ojos rojos, y la ropa desordenada, sucia, y rota.

Daba pasos lentos para acercarse a ella, como si cada paso que daba fuera un rezo hacia el cielo, pidiendo, clamando, que aquella mujer tan lastimada no fuera darcy, pero sus rezos no tuvieron efecto, aquella mujer era darcy, la abrazo al verla que muy apenas podia ponerse de pie, y ella perdio su fuerza rapidamente. Vio como ella trataba de decir algo, y era suficientemente inteligente para saber que trataba de decir su nombre.  
- No te preocupes, no hables, todo esta bien, solo relajate - ella lo vio, lloró, mientras poco a poco quedaba dormida.  
La alzo en brazos, y su corazon se estrujo al verla llorar en sus sueños. ¿Que paso? ¿Que le hizieron? ¿Que animales la habian lastimado?

_"No importa, te prometo no volver a alejarme de tí. Nadie te hara daño_." Susurro al viento, dando como final la promesa.  
Claro el no sabia que aquella promesa, traia tantos cambios.  
El cielo oscurecío, como si tratara de darle a enteder al mismisimo dios del trueno que la promesa daría cambios, talvez para bien, talvez para mal.  
Ahora si empieza la historia.

* * *

**Lo siento por ser tan corto pero espero que les haya gustado:*  
Dejen opiniones**


End file.
